High School Life
by cityofdauntless123
Summary: Tris just moved to a new school called Divergent High School. She is very athletic, playing basketball and softball. She meets a certain someone at her school and it might change her life. (The characters of divergent in real life) Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! I really wanted to put Tris and the divergent characters into a high school, so I decided to make this story. I hope you like it.**

It is my first day at my new school in Chicago. My dad got transferred for work, and now they left on a business trip to Europe for the rest of the year. It's only me and my brother, Caleb, in the house now. I get up and walk over to my dresser. I look through my drawers of clothes and try to find the perfect clothes to make a good first impression. I settle on black skinny jeans, a blue sequin tank top, and tan boots that go up to my knees. I grab my black leather jacket and pull it over my shirt. I walk out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Caleb is already down there eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Tris. Will you be trying out for basketball today?" He asks me. At my old school, I was the star point guard. Caleb was the star quarterback on the football team.

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about tryouts!" I run upstairs and grab my black and blue Nike basketball shoes, a pair of basketball shorts, and an Under Armour athletic tank top. I stuff it into my backpack and head back downstairs. I look on the clock on the stove and notice the time. 7:00. I have to be at school by 7:30. I can't be late to school on my first day.

I grab a muffin and notice that Caleb already left. I run out the door and get into my red 2014 Dodge Viper SRT. My family is rich. We live in a three floored house with a hot tub, a game room, and 80 inch flat screen TVs in every bedroom while a 100 inch is in the living room with designer furniture. I drive to school as fast as I can without getting caught by the police. When I pull into the parking lot, I see my new school, Divergent High School. It looks like a normal high school. Three floored with brick walls. Nothing to really stare at. I park my car in the first parking space I see, grab my backpack, and get out of my car. I already got my schedule and locker number and combination yesterday after school hours, so I rush inside and try to find where my locker might be, and I feel a hard object run into me. I look up and see I hit a girl. She is tall with dark skin and dark hair.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. I'm just trying to find my locker."

"You must be new here. Hi, I'm Christina."

"I'm Tris", I tell her. She seems like a very nice person. She might help me find my locker if I ask.

"Do you know where this locker is?" I ask her. She looks at the number and smiles.

"Locker B290! I am locker B291! Your locker is right next to mine! Follow me". She turns around and walks down a lot of different hallways until we are finally in a hallway with lockers. The lockers are many different colors, from red, to black, to blue. Christina leads me down to where there are black lockers. She stops in front of one of them.

"This is your locker, Tris. Try to put in your combination." She moves to the side and I walk forward and I put in my combination. My locker opens and I take my books out of my backpack and stuff it into my locker. I then shut my locker door.

"Thanks, Christina, for showing me where my locker is", I say to her. I didn't think that people would be nice to me right away.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asks me. I hand over my schedule and she studies it very intently. She then smiles. "We have every class together! Yay!" She says. I smile along with her. At least I will have someone I know in every class. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch? I'm sure my friends will welcome you very easily." I nod, and she smiles. Well, we better start going to English with Mrs. Darron. She is very strict, and if we are late, then we are probably going to get detention, and that will not be to good." We walk off down the hall of lockers and make a left. We walk down that hall, and at the end is Mrs. Darron's room. We walk in and Christina leads me to the back of the classroom. She must have sat here all year. The school year is already halfway done since my dad got transferred right in the middle of the year. I take a seat next to Christina and wait for class to start.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student joining us. Her name is Tris," Mrs. Darron says to the class. She directs her hand towards me and the whole class looks at me, some scowling, some smiling, and some are just plain faced. "Okay, today we will be reading out of our literature books, so please open up to page 234 please". I open up to the page and blank out during the rest of class.

The rest of the day until lunch goes by fast. I had Advanced Chemistry block 2, a basic Social Studies class block 3, and Health class block 4. Lunch is next. Me and Christina walk downstairs to the cafeteria and sit in the table in the far corner. We are the first ones there, so I take a seat next to Christina. A boy with dark hair then walks up. A girl standing next to him.

"Zeke, Shauna, this is Tris", Christina says, introducing me to them.

"Hello Tris", Shauna says smiling. She takes a seat across from Christina. Zeke then sits across from the other boy on Christina's left.

"Tris, this is Uriah. And that is Will and Lynn walking up right now," Christina tells me. The girl who is walking up. Whose name is Lynn, sits to Zeke's left. Will sits across from her. "And this is Four."

I turn around to see a tall guy with dark hair and dark blue eyes that make me want to melt right into them. He sits next to me.

"Hey, Tris. Nice to meet you", he says in a deep, sexy voice. I smile at him.

"Nice to meet you too", I say to him, and he smiles back. I look away from him so no body notices I was staring.

This is going to be a good year.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**A/N- I hope you liked that chapter. Please review! I'll try and update as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I am so sorry I have not update in so long. I have been so busy and haven't found the time to update. I would have updated sooner, but I had to work on my Social Studies project that is due in two days. I also should be updating a bit more. I no longer have to type on my old and very slow computer because I got a new laptop! For that, you may thank FactionMixer for taking the time to help me find the perfect laptop, so thank you again. To the chapter!**

**Tris POV:**

After lunch, me and Christina head off to gym. I run into the locker room and change into my gym clothes, which are black shorts and a red t-shirt with the school's name on the front. I then walk out of the locker room and into the gym. My jaw automatically falls open. The gym is so huge! The wood is also black. The out-of-bounds lines are red, as well as the three point line and the foul line.

We walk over to the one side of the gym where all of the other students are lined up. I see Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene among them. We walk over to the end of the right side of the line.

"What do you think we are doing?" I ask Christina. I am just so curious on why we are lined up like this.

"We are probably running laps. We have always done this." She responds with disapointment in her voice. I'm taking it she doesn't like running. I then see the coach run in. She is like the rest of the gym teachers I have ever seen, wearing gym pants and Nike Air sneakers with a tight tank top. I believe her name is Coach Tori.

"Alright class! Today we will be running 20 laps back and forth across the gym. This will test your speed and agility. Alright?" She asks us and we all nod. "Well, begin!"

We all begin to run across the gym. I always enjoyed running. Whenever I am stressed, I take a jog. It helps me escape the world and lets me walk into my own. I don't take notice to how fast I'm running. Before I know it, I'm at 20 laps and I'm stopping. I look around and see everyone else is still running. I finished first. I then see Four begin to stop. He smiles at me, and I smile back. I then stare into his deep blue eyes. _He is so hot_, I think to myself.

"Uhh...Tris? Are you there?" He asks me, his voice obviously amused. I noticed I have been staring at him for a little while. Heat rushes up to my face.

"Sorry...I was just blanking out. No big deal. I always do that", I stutter on my words a bit, and I hope he didn't notice. He just chuckles and walks off. I then see that everyone is done running, except Christina, who is running very slowly to the other side of the gym.

"Hurry up, Chris!" Coach Tori yells. Christina picks up the pace and runs to the other side of the gym

**PAGE BREAK**

After gym, I have French. Uhh! I always hated French, but my mom is forcing me to take it. Me and Christina walk to the classroom and sit in the back. I blank out for the rest of class.

I then head to my locker and pack up my things. I then hear my ringtone, A Thousand Years, playing. I quicly open up my phone before anyone notices and check the text I was just sent, which is from Zeke.

_Zeke- Party at my house tonight at 7. See u there. :)_

Yay! My first party at my new school. I head back outside and I jump into my car and begin to drive home.

I then walk into my house and go right up to my room. I hurridly do my homework, mostly guessing my answers. Once I finish, it's 6 o'clock. I get up and walk to my closet, looking through my clothes and thinking what I should wear to the party. I really want to impress Four, so I settle with white skinny jeans and a tight v-neck pink t-shirt. I then stick on a tan leather jacket and my tan leather high-heeled boots that go up to about mid-calf range. Hopefully Four will like it. I then put on eyeliner and mascara. I then notice it is 6:30, so I quickly run out the door and hop into my car. I step onto the gas and speed off down the road.

Zeke doesn't live too far away, only a few streets down, so I get there in about ten minutes. I walk up to the door and knock on it. Zeke opens it not long afterword.

"Hey, Tris, come on in!" Zeke exclaims. I walk into the door and see that the party is already set up. Refreshments are against the wall on a table and a huge stereo is on the opposite wall. There are also a lot of decorations hanging up everywhere. I then see Christina, Marlene, Will, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, and best of all, Four, all squished together on the couches.

"Hey", I say to all of them, although I am just looking at Four. He smiles at me and looks at me with those dark blue eyes I love. I think I have a crush on him. I can't stop looking at him, and I think he is hot. I must have a crush on him. Not just a minor crush, but a major crush. I hope he likes me back.

I can't wait to get this party started.

**A/N- Hope you liked that chapter. I'm sorry if you see any mistakes in the story. The thing that I am writing on doesn't fix my mistakes, so I don't know if I am making any mistakes. I'll try to update another time this week. Thank you, and please review. I really want to know what you guys think.**

**~cityofdauntless**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I'm back! This chapter may be a little short, so please don't hate me.(It may be long, but I'm not sure yet)**

**Tris POV:**

People keep on filing into Zeke's house. How many people did he invite?! Right now, we are all dancing to Radioactive. I look next to me and see Four is looking at me.

"Hey", I say to him while I approach him.

"Hey...enjoying your first party in Chicago?"

"Yeah. It's really great", I reply and he smiles at me.

"Hey...uhh...you wannna...like...dance?" He asks me really nervously. I laugh and reply immediantly.

"Of course" I smile, and we walk to the center of the room where everyone is dancing. I get close to him, and we begin to move like everyone else. The song then changes to Clarity, which is one of my favorite songs. I smile, and we keep dancing.

"IF YOU ARE NOT URIAH, MARLENE, SHAUNA, CHRISTINA, WILL, FOUR, OR TRIS, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" Zeke yells, and all of the other guests file out the door. "Okay, guys, we will be playing truth or dare now". He walks over to the couch and sits down, signaling us to follow. We all go sit down on the other couches. I sit in the middle of one that can fit four people. Christina is on my left while Marlene is on my right. Will is sitting next to Christina. "Alright, if you don't do the dare or the truth given to you, the penelty is to remove an article of clothing, not including a sock or shoe. Got it?" We all nod. "Okay, I will start."

Zeke looks around, and his eyes land on Marlene.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh...truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells at her.

"Shut it, Uri!" Marlene yells back, and his face turns bright red.

"What is your biggest fear?" Zeke asks. Marlene's face turns red instantely, and she removes her shirt.

"Uhhh...Four, truth or dare?'

"Dare", he says with confidence. That is another thing I like about him. He is so brave.

"Okay...ummm...play seven minutes in heaven with Tris," Marlene says with a smile. I don't know what that means, but it must be bad. Four then turns bright red.

"What is that?" I ask. Everyone looks at me.

"It is when you and another person go into a closet and talk to the other person for two minutes. Then, you have to kiss or something like that for the other five minutes", Christina answers. I feel heat rise to my face. I look at Four and he looks at me. I nod in approval. I'll let him do this dare so he doesn't get a penelty for it. I get up while he does and we head towards the closest closet.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" I hear Uriah say.

"Shut up, Uriah", I say without even turning around. We walk into the closet, and Four locks the door.

"YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO TALK! WE WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE TIME IS UP!" Zeke yells. Four turns to me.

"You sure about this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything", he asks me. What a gentlemen. He cares about what I think.

"It's okay. I don't want you to get penalized for not doing the dare", I reply.

"TWO MINUTES ARE UP!" Zeke yells through the door. I look up at Four, and he looks down at me.

"Ready for this?" He asks. I nod. He then starts to lean down, slowly. I then start to move my head up toward his. Soon enough, my lips touch his, and we are kissing. Electricity bursts through all parts of me. I lean in to the kiss more, and he grabs my waist. I put my hands in his hair and dig my fingers in his hair. The door then bursts open.

"OMG! They are kissing in here!" Christina yells, standing in the doorway.

"Well, duh. That is supposed to be what we are doing, right?" I ask her. She smiles and nods.

"I didn't really expect you to do it though!' She says she then walks out of the closet and we follow her out. Four is trying to fix his hair, since I messed it up.

"Okay...ummm...Uriah, truth or dare?" Four asks once we get back to the couches.

**PAGE BREAK**

We have been playing for two hours now. We are all in our undergarments, besides Uriah, who still has his pants on.

"Four, truth or dare?" Uriah asks him

"Truth," He says, and Uriah smiles.

"Who do you like?" Uriah asks him. Four turns bright red.

"Ummm...Tris", he says, and I as well turn bright red. Christina bumps my shoulder and I look over at her. She begins to wiggle her eyebrows. I punch her shoulder and turn back to the center of the room. I can't believe it. Four actually likes me. He has a crush on me I never thought that he would like me back, but he actually does. This is so awesome.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**

**A/N- Okay, hope ya liked it! I know it is a bit early for them to get together, but since in ****Divergent**** they had crushes on eachother pretty early in the book, I thought they should in this too. I also revealed that Four likes Tris right now because I thought it would be the perfect time to. I'll try to update Friday. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate all of the support. Remember to review! Thanks!**

**~cityofdauntless**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, but I will not be updating today. I just found out my Grandfather from Vermont is coming to see us over the weekend, and he will be arriving today. I am so sorry! Please make sure to leave reviews on suggestions you have. I will try to update on Monday or Tuesday. Sorry again. I will not go weeks without updating again, don't worry! I WILL update! Thanks,**

**~cityofdauntless**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I found the time to, yet again, update. Hope you enjoy it. My grandfather who came in decided to play hockey with my brother, so I have free time.**

**TRIS POV:**

Soon enough, we decided to end the game of truth or dare.

"Bye, everyone. See you tomorrow at school!" I yell as I walk out the door. Tomorrow is Friday, so I should see them all. It was a pretty bad idea to have a party on a Thursday night, because it is 11 o'clock at night and it is a school night. I jump in my car and drive home thinking about Four and the fact that he has a crush on me. I still can't believe it.

**PAGE BREAK**

When I get home, I jump into bed and fall asleep, dreaming about how awesome this year is going to be.

**PAGE BREAK**

When I wake up, I walk over to my dresser and pick out the clothes that I want to wear today. I pick a long sleeved black v-neck and red extra skinny jeans. I put mascara and eye liner on. I quickly run downstairs and jump in my car, skipping breakfast since I 'm not too hungry. I drive to school listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, and I sing along with it for a little while.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can one love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is..._

At that moment I pull into the school parking lot. I park and I hesitate before I open my door. I'm not sure I want to see Four today. He has a crush on me, and I know that he does, which will make it a bit more awkward. I get out of my car and walk into the school and head straight to my locker. I get all of the things I need and I head off to my first class, English.

**PAGE BREAK**

I blank out for the rest of the day, until I get to lunch, the time that I will see Four today. My heart starts to beat fast. I walk to the lunch table and see I'm the last one there. I sit in the last open seat, which just so happens to be next to Four and Christina. Once I sit down, everyone at the table stares at us.

"What?" I ask them.

"Umm...well...yesterday Four revealed that he liked you. So we sort of...assumed that you were together", Christina says to me, very nervously.

"Umm...we aren't dating", I say seriously back to them.

"Oh...sorry", Christina says, turning bright red. The rest of lunch goes by in silence.

**PAGE BREAK**

Instead of gym today, I have music class. I walk down to the music room and walk in. I then notice Four, Uriah, and Christina are in this class. I walk over to them.

"Okay, today you guys will be singing in groups in front of the class so that we can see how much talent you have for the possible future. Get into groups of Four", the teacher says. I don't even have to think about who is going to be in my group, since I already figure I will be in Four's group.

"Okay...which song do you want to sing?" I say while turning toward my group.

"How about Radioactive?" Four asks. I smile and nod. Christina and Uriah do the same. We then start to rehearse.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Four, Christina, Tris, and Uriah are now up singing Radioactive!" The teacher yells. Everyone claps and we head up to the front of the class. Christina starts off:

_Christina:_

_I'm waking up_

_To ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_(Inhale)_

_(Exhale)_

_Uriah:_

_I'm breaking in_

_Shaping up_

_And checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse _

_oo_

_I'm waking up_

_All of us:_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough_

_To make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Ohhh Ohhh_

_I'm radioactive, Radioactive_

_Ohh Ohh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Tris:_

_I raise my flag_

_Dye my clothes_

_It's a revolution _

_I suppose_

_We're painted red_

_To fit right in_

_Ohh_

_Four: _

_I'm breaking in_

_Shaping up_

_And checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Ohh_

_I'm waking up_

_All of us:_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough_

_To make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Ohh Ohh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Ohh Ohh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Four/Tris:_

_All systems blow_

_The sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones_

_Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up_

_All of us: _

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough_

_To make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age _

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Ohh Ohh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Ohh Ohh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

When we finish, everyone begins to clap and cheer.

"That was amazing guys!" Our teacher says.

**PAGE BREAK**

The rest of the day goes in a blur, until I reach my car. When I walk out of the school, I see Four standing by my car. I run to him.

"Hey", he says smiling at me, "I didn't knoww you could sing that good. That was really awesome!" I smile and respond.

"Thanks. You were awesome too." He cups my face in his hands and rests his forehead on mine.

"I do have a crush on you, ya know. I wasn't joking", he says, probably trying to make sure that I know he likes me.

"I know", and as I say that, I press my lips to his. He kisses me back. We stand there for a few minutes, just making out, until I pull away.

"Will this mean you will be my girlfriend?" He asks me with a huge smile on his face. I smile back.

"Yes".

**A/N- Okay, hoped you liked it. It took me an hour to type, and now my hands are killing me. I'm also sorry if some things don't make sense. I have a lot on my mind, like the fact I have solo tryouts for chorus next week and I'm freaking out that I will embarress myself. Anyway, make sure you leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been more busy then I expected, so I haven't had any time to update. I am so sorry! Anyway, if you like Percy Jackson, Slender, or How to Train Your Dragon, check out percyjacksonforevah's fanfictions(she is my BFF!) She would probably appreciate it if she had more people who read her stories, so please read them! It would be greatly appreciated! Now to the chapter!**

**Tris POV:**

"So...does this mean you will be my girlfreind?" He asks me nervously.

"Yes...of course", I tell him, and he smiles. I get in my car and drive off. I am smiling the whole way back to my house. When I walked inside, I noticed that Caleb was staring at me. I was still smiling. Oh.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asks me.

"Uhhh...no apparent reason", I lie, and he can tell.

"Don't lie to me, Beatrice".

"Don't call me Beatrice, call me Tris!" I yell at him. He should know to call me that by now.

"Don't avoid answering me!" He yells back. He has a bad temper.

"Okay", I sigh. I need to tell him. He rather finds out now or later, but I know he will find out at somepoint. So why not now? "I...have...you know...a boyfriend?" I ask questioningly.

"WHAT!" He screams at me. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Don't be so overprotective Caleb. He is a very nice guy who will never hurt me", and at that, I storm up to my bedroom and slam the door shut. I head over to my bed and I lay down on it. I take my phone out and go onto my Instagrm account to change my status. I say _In a relationship! _And then a text comes in. I open up my texts and see it is from Four.

_Hey, are you open tonight?-Four_

_Yeah-Tris_

_Would u like 2 go on a date tonight?-Four_

_Sure. Where?-Tris_

_It's a suprise. No sneek peeks-Four_

_Oh come on!Tell me!-Tris_

_Nope. Gotta wait-Four_

_When will you come pick me up?-Tris_

_Around seven. Is that fine?-Four_

_Yup. see ya tonight!-Tris _

I then turn off my phone and take out my iPod. I turn up the volume and put on Who We Are by Imagine Dragons, which is from my favorite movie, The Hunger Games:Catching Fire. It is the best movie ever! I get up of my bed and start to dance around. I want to annoy Caleb so bad. I look over at my clock and see that it is 6:00.

I quickly run to my closet and look through it. I end up picking out a black dress that goes down mid-thigh and has no straps. I put on a leather jacket, and I put on my black laced boots. I quickly run to the bathroom and comb my hair. I let it flow down my back. I then put on eye liner and mascara. I then hear a knock on the door. Four is here.

I bolt downstairs, hoping that Caleb won't answer the door. But I am too late.

"Who are you?" Caleb asks him.

"That is my boyfriend, Caleb", I tell him, and he gives Four a death glare.

"I'm Four", he tells Caleb.

"Well...Four...if you dare hurt my little sister, I will make you pay. You understand me?!" Caleb says, grabbing the collar of Four's shirt.

"I understand. Come on Tris", he says while looking at me, his eyes traveling down my body. I walk towards him, and he grabs my hand. I shut the door and we walk to his car.

"You look beautiful, Tris", he tells me, and I smile in thanks.

"You look handsome Four". He is wearing his normal attire, which always makes him look handsome and hot.

"Don't call me Four. Call me Tobias. I want to hear my old name again", he tells me.

"Okay...Tobias".

**A/N- Make sure that you review and I will try to update on Fridays.**


	7. Chapter 7

** I am so sorry for not updating lately! My social studies teacher gave us this project that took me five hours of research and then two more hours of putting the whole thing together, so I had no time what-so-ever. My science teacher then assigned a project due NEXT WEEK! We have to go out and stargaze, and then we have to answer EIGHT essay questions that have to be explained thoroughly! I was also just assigned another social studies project that needs ten or more hours of research and then a few hours to put together. PSSAs (A huge test my state needs to take) are also this week, so I will be very stressed. Softball for the year is starting up this week so I will also become very busy. I'm sorry to say this, but I am taking a break from fanfictions for at least until the middle of April. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me, but school is my first priority over fanfictions. Make sure to leave suggestions and reviews. Thank you so much! I will give you guys sneak peaks on what is coming up next in my stories:**

**Into the Darkness: ****The fight between the Volturi and the Cullens begins. Only two chapters left!**

**High School Life: ****Tris and Four go on their date, and their friends find out about them dating.**

**No War: Dauntless Initiation: ****The fights begin, and the rankings are revealed at the end of stage one of initiation. A variation of truth or dare will be played.**

**Dauntless Truth or Dare: The truth or dare game will continue.**

**AyanoLundell- I am so glad I was having you cracking up since the beginning. And as it continues, it will become even more funny.**

**nightflighththehero- Your welcome:)**

**Guest- Don't worry, I will continue.**

**DivergentFan46- Thanks! I tried out, but I didn't make callbacks though:( I'm going to try again next year though. And your review definetely built up my confidence, so thank you so much!**

**Hersheysstrawberry16- Thank you. It means alot for this no war story to not be an ordinary one, and I am glad you like Caris's character. And did you see Divergent?**

**Guest- Thank you so much! It means alot for you to have said I have an amazing writing ability!**


End file.
